


a alternate path in life

by Grovylethethieflover



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grovylethethieflover/pseuds/Grovylethethieflover
Summary: Instead of immidiatly sending Buddy home with the message to the police to make sure his mom "knew what he did" Mr. Incredible talks to buddy and explains why he can't be a sidekick... Yet… (sorry I am terrible at writing summaries, just read the story and review if you like I am from the Netherlands so sorry if spelling and grammar isn't entirely perfect. I'm still teaching myself
Relationships: Bob "Mr. Incredible" Parr/Buddy "Syndrome" Pine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	a alternate path in life

A alternate world

after the criminail was arrested mr. Incredible knew there was one more thing he needed to take care off. The young boy... buddy pines. Who so desperatly wanted to be his sidekick even do he had been told "no" many times. 

His first impulse was to scream at the boy. Tell him he would never pick him as his sidekick and just send him home...

"But what if that made him go evil?" 

Mr. Incredible sighted and tapped buddy on the shoulder before he could get into the police car, who volunteered to take him home. 

"Kid... we need to talk" he said with a stern voice, motioning the eager teen to walk to him to a bench on the park, were the two of them sat down. Buddy almost jumping up and down with eagerness as he did so. Hoping mr. Incredible was going to say what he thought he was going to say. 

"Yes mr. Incredible?" Buddy asked eagerly, hoping this was it... that he was finally going to be a sidekick. 

"Listen kid... i know your eager to become a sidekick ... and i have seen you have potential... really" mr. Incredible started, which made buddy look at him with a very eager look as he nodding. 

"But the truth is.... " again mr. Incredible sighted as he was looking for the right words. 

What if the wrong words turn him evil? What if because off him his gagets would end as gagets of a villian? I cannot turn my biggest fan in my greathest enemy... 

"The truth is I am not ready for a sidekick..." at this buddy's face fell in dissapointment. 

"Why not?" He asked with a sad look, seemingly dissapointed for being rejected again. 

"Be gentle... don"t turn him evil mr. Incredible... try and put yourself in his shoes before you talk..." 

"Because being a sidekick is a dangerous job... and it is not that i think your not up for the task" mr. Incredible smile as he rubbed buddy over his hair with a good humored smile. 

"If anything you have proven your a persistant one... but there is also the risk... the risk that you might get hurt in battle... or worse" mr. Incredible looked at buddy with a sad look as he said this. 

"Everything for the greather cause! I am willing to take the risk for the city" buddy smiled entosiasticly. 

"But i am not ready to lose my greathest fan" mr. Incredible stated now as he looked at buddy with a firm look. 

"Yet... because your so eager to join the super heero ranks... how about we make a deal?" Mr. Incredible said with a small smile. 

"Anything for you mr. Incredible!" Buddy chimmed happily. 

"I'll call edna... she is head of the gaget department... and arrange you can become her stagair..." 

Buddy looked at mr. Incredible in awe. A stagair.. thats not what he wanted... he wanted to stand in the action next to mr. Incredible... not work behind the screens...

"And then?" Buddy asked hoping there would be more then him become a simple stagair. 

"I'll ask edna to learn you to work on your gagets... especially your suit" with this he looked at the boys suit with a small smile. 

"A suit... that can't just immitate the powers off a super... but also makes you indestructable... so i won't have to fear losing my biggest fan... As well as learning you the dangers off a cape" with this Mr. Incredible flapped up the boys cape, which was now ripped due to mr. Incredible having to hang on to it to get the bomb that had been put on the boy. 

"And then i'll be your sidekick? Buddy asked with a eager look. 

"If you still want to... and i feel ready for the responaibillity... you will" Mr. Incredible smile as he rubbed buddy over his hair again before he got up and streched. 

"I betterr get back to work now kid... go home for now" mr. Incredible nodded as he looked up at the sky were his sign just then appeared. "We'll see each other again soon. 

"Until soon mr. Incredible.... and good luck" buddy waved, before he ran off to his home, soon after which frozone appeared. 

"Well done bob... " frozone smiled as he went to stand next to his best friend, who was smilig as he looked after the happy buddy. 

"It wasn't easy to stay calm... but i am happy i did" bob incredible answered with a smile. 

"Me two... who knows what would have happened iff you had lost your temper with the kid..." frozone smiled. 

"Well he would probably have turned evil and tried to take out all supers" mr. Incredible launched, followed by a explosion and a fire. 

"Seems duty calls for now frozone, remind me i have to call edna afterwards to convince to take the kid as her stagair..." mr. Incredible smirked as he looked at his best friend with a small smirk, before he launched himself up in the air to get to the crisis at hand, protecting the city from harm. 

Many years later Incrediboy would make his way onto the stage as well. His updated suit (without cape for safety reasons) made him super strong and with his handy gagets he was able to assits mr. Incredible in protecting the city and keeping it's people safe, also babysitting the childeren once Mr. Incredible married Elastigirl and jobs for supers became less and less. 

It was at times like this Bob incredible wondered what would have become off the boy if he had let his temper take over and turned the boy down

Surely things had been match diffrent then.... 

Fin


End file.
